La luz de tus ojos
by SomebodyToLoveAchele
Summary: Faberry empezando la 2da parte de la 3ra temporada a mi manera :3 Romance al final
1. ¿Mi ángel?

**PVO General**

Rachel empezó a cuestionar su amor por Finn hace algunos dias, no comprendía porque el ya no era el mismo de antes.

Ella se enamoró del chico que era inocente, lleno de sueños y que la respetaba y amaba con toda su alma, o al menos eso ella pensaba.

Ultimamente el habia estado muy distante con ella, no respondia sus llamadas ni sus sms's, eso la confundia cada dia mas. Pero, todas las dudas terminaron ayer...

**FLASHBACK - Rachel PVO**

Iba caminando por la calle saliendo de la escuela y en eso divise a un grupo de pandilleros que se acercaban a mi. Me puse un poco nerviosa y trata de cruzar al otro lado de la calle, pero uno de ellos me agarro del brazo... Era Finn

— Raaachel! A dónde vas? -dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos como si se hubiera drogado y sujetándome fuerte el brazo-

— Finn? Eres tu? Por qué luces así? Tu no eres así -dije muy extrañada y tratándo de safarme - Sueltame Finn!

— No! Me vas a besar y luego -se acercó a mi oreja con mal aliento y aguante el vómito- te haré sentir mujer -dijo y me mordio la oreja-

— Finn, sueltame! -exigi tratando de forcejear con el-

— Callate Perra y besame -dijo poniendome contra la pared-

Entonces, abrí los ojos como platos y el me empezó a besar el cuello. Sus amigos sólo nos miraban y se reían, uno de ellos se estaba bajando la bragueta para masturbarse, era indignante. Tenía ganas de gritar, correr, llorar o sólo salir de ahí. Entonces, Finn metió su mano bajo mi falda y se estaba bajando el pantalón, cuando escuche un ruido extraño.

Voltee a la derecha y vi a unas siluetas femeninas golpeando a los 'amigos de Finn' y derribándolos al piso, entonces las identifique. Segundos después Finn cayo al piso desmayado por un puñetazo propinado por mi salvadora. Al verme en shock, me acomodo la ropa y luego me llevo a un taxi, se despidió con la mano de mis otras salvadoras y subió conmigo al taxi.

— Debes agradecer que me las encontré en el camino -me dijo ella mirándome con ternura- estas bien Rachel?

Yo sólo la mire unos segundos y luego empezé a llorar. Ella me abrazo y me acurruque en su hombro mientras ella me acariciaba la cabeza.

—Les debo un favor a las Stanks por ti -se rio un poco y me beso la cabeza- no llores por el, luego de lo que hizo no se merece nada de ti, vale? -me separo para que la mirara-

— Gracias por salvarme Quinn -dije secándome las lágrimas y acurrucandome en su pecho-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ella me salvo, luego de todo lo que había pasado me salvo. Bueno, estos meses nos habíamos hablado más pero nunca creí esto de Quinn. Ella, se ha convertido en mi ángel...

* * *

**Hooooolaaa c: Disculpen por dejarlos así :/ es que no tuve tiempo de hacer nada por las actividades de mi cole :( sorry, no me vuelvo a ir **

**Rafa :3 **


	2. Decisiones futuras

Mientras el taxi recorría el camino hacia un lugar del que yo no tenía conocimiento, yo solo me dedicaba a abrazar a Quinn con mucha fuerza. De cuando en cuando algunas lágrimas traviesas caían y mojaban cada vez más el hombro de ella… de mi ángel.

-No llores preciosa –me decía y acariciaba mi cabeza, yo asentía y paraba de llorar.

De un momento a otro, pasó su mano por mi cintura y te abrazaba de forma en que mis piernas estaban sobre las suyas. Pero, no me sentía incómoda, era muy confortable estar así con ella, u no sabía por qué…

-¿No has pensado en denunciarlo Rach? –dijo rompiendo el silencio entre las dos- Digo, casi te viola y esto no se puede quedar así. ¿Qué te hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba?

Me separé un poco, asustada por lo que dijo, pero ella tenía razón. ¿Qué pasa si Finn se mete a mi casa y ahí si me viola? Cambié mi expresión a segura de mi misma y contesté.

-Creo que debo hablar con su mamá. Yo supongo que se ha puesto así porque al irte a ver luego del accidente, me preocupó que te pase algo otra vez y le dije que nos casaríamos luego de graduarnos e irnos a Nueva York. Pero.. –hice una pausa y tragué saliva- me ha dolido lo que hizo. No solo físicamente, sinó aquí –puse mi mano sobre mi corazón-

-Ven aquí Rachel –me tomo de los brazos y nos fundió en un cálido abrazo- Tienes razón, debes hablar con su mamá, pero no creo que debas seguir tu relación con él, se ha vuelto peligroso y no me perdonaría si algo te pasa. Si hablarás con su mamá, prometo acompañarte, ¿Vale? –dijo y levantó mi cabeza con un dedo, desde mi mentón- Te invitaré a comer algo, estamos camino a mi lugar secreto –me sonrió.

Apenas mi mirada chocó con la suya, sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, una electricidad muy leve, pero magnífica. Me sentí como en el paraíso, fue.. ¿Mágico? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Fantástico? No tengo las palabras. Me empezé a perder en esos hermosos verdes ojos que combinaban perfectamente con la Gardenia que se puso el día del baile. Me perdí en esos hermosos ojos que eran las ventanas de esa pura y perfecta alma. Me perdí y tal vez jamás volvería a encontrarme…

* * *

**U.U Sha sé, los dejé colgados :( Feliz NAVIDAD, HANUCKA, AÑO NUEVO, Y TODO XD Lo sientooooooo! Es que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y problemas de pareja :/ ¿Reviews?**


	3. Ojos Verdes

-¿Rachel? ¿Raaaachel? –Quinn estaba muy confundida y frunció el ceño. Le había dicho a Rachel que irían a comer a su casa y la morena no pronunciaba palabra, solo la miraba con la mirada perdidamente- ¡Hey! ¡Rachel contéstame!

La morena seguía mirando a Quinn embelesada. Y no es que nunca la hubiera visto, si no que nunca de tan cerca y jamás había analizado el rostro de la rubia con tanto detenimiento como entonces. Al notar que la rubia empezó a fruncir el ceño, ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado y despertó de su sueño 'rubio y con ojos demasiado perfectos'.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, discúlpame. ¿Qué me decías? –le dijo soltando un suspiro sin querer y la miró-

-Pues es que te decía para ir a comer a mi casa pero te quedaste mirándome y no me contestabas –dijo Quinn mirándola preocupada- ¿Aun te sientes mal por eso? Puedo dejarte en tu casa si quie…

- ¡NO! –casi gritó Rachel, Quinn la miró confundida- .Di..digo que no, po.. porque me siento mejor, si, mejor –la abrazó muy fuerte antes de que dijera algo que no debía-

Quinn se sorprendió otro poco y la abrazó también – Bueno, entonces iremos a comer- dijo y la abrazó también, acariciando el cabello de la morena. Pensaba muchas cosas… ¿Fue impresión suya o Rachel se había perdido en su mirada? Espera… ¿Rachel la miraba con otras intenciones?

-Señorita... hemos llegado –avisó el taxista estacionando frente a una cabaña en el bosque-

- Muchas gracias –dijo Quinn reaccionando y abriendo la puerta del taxi para bajar. Luego, le tendió la mano a la morena para que bajara-

- Quinn, dijiste que íbamos a tu casa –dijo Rachel bajando del taxi y sintiendo una electricidad al tocar la mano de Quinn-

-Sí, pero prefería traerte a mi lugar especial –sonrió y la llevó adentro de la cabaña-

-¿Tu lugar especial? –Le dijo la morena mirándola sonriendo y sentándose en una silla al entrar a la cabaña-

- Si –contestó la rubia sentándose al lado de la Rachel luego de cerrar la puerta- Es el lugar donde soy realmente yo. Mi abuelo me regaló esta cabaña hace poco y es como mi 'Love Shack' –sonrió- Aunque no he traído a nadie más que a ti

- ¿Solo me has traído a mí? –abrió los ojos muy grandes-

-Sí, solo a ti. No sé, es un lugar algo privado y después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, creo que te has ganado mi confianza –rió un poco-

- ¿E..enserio Quinn? –Sonrió y la abrazó- Eres tan tierna –Se acurrucó en su cuello y Quinn cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del perfume de la morena.

Había una pregunta en la cabeza de Quinn cuando se acurrucó también en aquel abrazo. Luego de salvarla así de forma improvista, tratarla como lo hacía, aspirar su aroma en un abrazo… ¿Acaso se estaría fijando en Rachel?

* * *

**A propósito, yo actualizo cuando puedo y me da inspiración chicos :'c Siento si los dejo colgados :'c Es que… aveces no me sale..**

**Brisan:** Gracias, espero que te sigan gustando los caps c:

**Eclair Rozen:** Hahaha, esa era la idea. Es que los dejé sin actualización :'c Lo siento

**Gabriela Campos**: Si, son algo cortitos, pero bonitos e_e xd Pues eso depende de Rachel, tal vez si lo denuncie, tal vez no... Ten la duda xdd

**DanDY-21: **Pues si, con el tiempo los alargaré c: Espero que te guste la historia :3

**Guest:** Pues si, parece que a Quinn le gusta ser la ruda, aunque no se si con Rachel…


End file.
